Stan's Horrible Gift
by Hamster Fan
Summary: After an accident Stan realizes that he is suddenly able to predict bad things happening to people in the near future. What happens when he suddenly predicts the tragic death of his best friend? No slash just strong friendship. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my story.**

**I'm just going to keep it brief so you can read my story.**

**Just like in th show they are kids in this story and not teens. I don't like to get flamed because it's not necessary. This story is not a slash and it's mostly about the strong friendship of Stan and Kyle. And finally I've reset my poll so you since I've written a story for all the subjects I've mentioned The subjects will stay the same but you can now vote again for the next story. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Stan's Horrible Gift**

**Chapter 1**

"Stan?" came a familiar voice.

"Why didn't you listen to me? If you did this never would have happened!" the same voice half sobbed.

Stan slowly opened his eyes and looked next to him. He saw Kyle sitting in a chair next to him looking at him with a lot of concern. His face was a little red and he looked like he had been crying.

"Kyle?" Stan managed to whisper

"Stan! I'm so glad you're awake!" Kyle said happily but still looking a little concerned.

"Where am I?" Stan asked.

"You're in the hospital dude," said Kyle quickly whipping a stray tear from his eye.

Stan looked around and saw that he was indeed in a hospital room. He could hear the heart monitor beeping beside his hospital bed. Stan tried to sit up but Kyle instantly reacted and pushed him back down.

"You can't get up yet!" Kyle said quickly.

Stan listened to his best friend and looked at him. He suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his head and he cringed with his hand automatically holding his head. When he did this he felt a large bandage wrapped around hi forehead covered with drying blood.

"What happened?" he asked Kyle.

"Well you were walking home from my house last evening and it was snowing pretty hard. I tried to get you to get a ride home with my mom but you wouldn't listen. You said that you didn't need a ride since you only live a few blocks away," Kyle sighed and continued. "It was very hard to see and you must of walked out into the road. Then...then you got hit by a car," Kyle said closing his eyes shut tight when he said the last sentence not wanting to picture it.

**Please review. I'll update this weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Chapter 2**

The memory of leaving Kyle's house then came back to Stan. The last thing he remembered was seeing headlights through the thick falling snow.

"How did I get here?" Stan asked Kyle.

"The person who hit you took you here. They said you hit your head pretty hard," said Kyle.

"Yeah it feels like it," Stan said putting a hand to his head again.

"I'm going to go tell your parents you're awake," Kyle said and started to get up.

Stan grabbed Kyle's wrist to stop him causing Kyle to look at him surprised.

"No dude stay here," Stan said not wanting to be left alone in a hospital.

Kyle smiled at Stan and sat back down in his chair. It wasn't until then that Stan noticed that Kyle had dark circles under his eyes. Stan could tell from the nearby window that it was early in the morning which made him ask. "Kyle, did you stay here all night?".

"Yeah, they tried to tell me I could but I had a hell of a fight with them about it until they finally let me stay," Kyle replied.

Stan chuckled a little but he felt bad that he had made Kyle so concerned. "Sorry for making you worry about me so much," said Stan.

Kyle shook his head showing Stan that it was not a problem. "Dude you're my best friend, I don't want you to die until I do," said Kyle.

Stan smiled knowing that his friend was repeating what he had said to Kyle when he saved his life a year ago.

"Hopefully that won't be for a very long time," said Stan.

Right after he said this the doctor and Stan's parents came into the room. "Stanley! Thank God you're okay!" said Sharon and she ran over to hug her son. Stan was forced to sit up and he winced slightly because of it.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" Randy asked.

"He should be okay according to our tests he has only suffered a head injury. He's very lucky there was no damage," said the doctor.

Stan was allowed to leave the hospital later that day after a few more test were run. The doctors said that there was nothing wrong with him much to everyone's relief. Stan was told that he was still to wear a bandage around his head for the next few days but it wasn't noticeable since Stan wore his blue and red hat over it.

Stan's parents drove Stan and Kyle to their house since Kyle wanted to sleep over to make sure Stan was okay.

That night Kyle set up his sleeping bag next to Stan's bed. Stan thought that this wasn't fair so he set up his sleeping bag next to Kyle's so no one slept in the bed. They then said their goodnights and went to sleep.

Little did Stan know that things were really going to change.

**Okay the introduction is over with. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back :)**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was Monday so Stan and Kyle got ready for school that morning and headed to the bus stop together. Kenny and Cartman were already there when they arrived.

"Hey guys," said Stan cheerfully.

After he said this Kenny noticed a bit of Stan's bandage showing from under his hat. "Dude Stan you're wearing a bandage. Are you okay?" Kenny asked in his usual muffled voice..

Kyle explained what had occurred the previous Saturday night. Since it happened so late and the fact that Kenny and Cartman were not Stan's best friends they were not informed.

"Damn dude you're lucky to have survived that," said Cartman.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed feeling a little jealous since he almost never survived the countless times he was hit by a moving vehicle.

___

At school everything seemed normal Stan simply had a headache which he assumed was from the accident.

Once the school day was over Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman walked down the hallway heading for outside. Kyle had noticed that all day except for in the morning Stan was being unusually quiet which made him slightly worried.

"Are you feeling okay Stan? You've been awful quiet all day," he said to his best friend.

Stan looked at Kyle and replied. "Yeah I'm fine. I've just got a bad headache".

When they got outside their school bus was just pulling up to the front of the school. As soon as Stan saw the bus his headache suddenly became ten times worse. He stopped in his tracks and held his head.

Kyle noticed this and stopped as well which made Cartman and Kenny also stop walking. "Are you alright Stan?" Kyle asked sounding worried.

Stan didn't answer him, he looked up but didn't see his friends in front of him. A flash of white light obscured his vision for a second. He then no longer saw his friends but simply a burning wreak in front of him that used to be their school bus and what appeared to be a tractor trailer.

Stan blinked and the vision vanished. He saw Kyle waving a hand in front of his face calling his name. Stan quickly rubbed his eyes with his fists and focused on Kyle. "Dude what happened? You were just walking with us then you totally spaced out," said Kyle.

"I don't know, it must just be my headache," Stan replied.

He then looked behind Kyle and saw that their school bus was still there at the end of the sidewalk completely unscathed.

"Come on guys we're going to miss the bus," said Kenny.

Cartman, Kyle and Kenny started to walk to the bus again but Stan didn't move.

"Wait I don't think we should take the bus!" Stan said quickly.

Before anyone could asked why a huge tractor trailer driven by a drunk driver came accelerating down the road going at least a hundred miles an hour. Everyone saw it coming straight at the parked bus and ran out of the way. Luckily no kids were on yet. The truck then collied with the school bus at full speed instantly killing both drivers of the vehicles.

All the children screamed in surprise staring in shock at the burning wreck. Everyone was surprised except Stan who just stared at the burning wreck that looked exactly like what he had seen earlier.

"Okay good idea Stan, I vote we walk home," said Kyle sounding shaken.

Kenny and Cartman agreed and the four of them started to walk home.

'It's just my headache,' Stan kept repeating in his mind over and over again.

**Sorry about not updating. School have been giving me a ridiculous amount of homework every night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up?**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next three days nothing out of the ordinary occurred. On Friday Stan was allowed to take his bandage off since his head injury was healing fast.

That morning Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman walked to school since there still wasn't a replacement school bus yet since the incident on Monday. Stan and Kyle were talking happily to each other about wanting to have a sleep over during the weekend. Cartman was simply ripping on Kenny for being poor again for the billionth time.

"So I was thinking you could come to my house tonight for dinner. Then we could see how long we can stay up playing Guitar Hero before my mom yells at us," said Kyle.

"Sounds great," said Stan.

Stan then looked over at Kenny who was suddenly yelling rude insults at Cartman. Stan eyes suddenly widened and he instantly stopped walking. His head started to hurt again which made him feel concerned that something was wrong. There was a flash of white light and everything around him disappeared. In front of him was a sidewalk that looked like the same one he was walking on. Then he saw Kenny walk past him without acknowledging him. Stan saw an open manhole up ahead which Kenny apparently did not see. Before Stan could react Kenny fell into the hole. Stan heard him scream and with another flash of light the vision was gone.

Stan blinked and quickly looked around. Everything was back to normal as if his vision had never happened (yet). He saw that his friends had not noticed his absence and had kept on walking to the point where they were far ahead of him.

"Guys wait up!"

Stan ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. Kyle and Cartman heard Stan call after them so they stopped and looked back at him. Kenny however did not hear his friend because his hood was over his head too tightly and kept on walking.

When Stan caught up to Kyle and Cartman who were looking at him confused he ignored them and shouted quickly at Kenny. "Kenny! Watch out!".

This time Kenny did hear him and turned his head to glance at Stan. He did not stop walking and a mere three seconds later Kenny fell into an open manhole.

"Kenny!" the three other boys shouted in surprise as they heard their friend's muffled scream. They ran over to the edge of the manhole and looked down only to see Kenny get eaten by two sewer gaiters.

When Kyle heard no reaction from Stan he took his place and said in mild shock and outrage, "Oh my God they killed Kenny! You bastards!".

Kyle then looked at his friend wondering why his didn't say his line. Stan still didn't say anything. He just stared down the manhole completely in shock. Cartman noticed Stan's strange behavior as well and spoke up.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you? Kenny dying usually doesn't freak you out like this".

Cartman speaking made Stan jump out of his trance and look at his friends. "Stan, why did you tell Kenny to watch out? It's almost as if you knew Kenny was going to die," said Kyle.

Stan thought about it for a moment and realized that his friends would probably not believe what was really happening, not even Kyle. To cover up the situation he quickly came up with a lie. "Well I uhh thought that there might of been a manhole up the sidewalk then I was surprised that there really are alligators in the sewer".

Even though this was a lame lie Cartman and Kyle bought it and the three headed for school.

_Later that day_

Stan sat at his desk nervously looking around. The school day was only half over and he had never been so nervous in school. All he needed was to start twitching and people would start calling him the new Tweek.

Mr. Garrison was going on about something that had nothing to do with school. Stan wasn't paying the least bit of attention so he glanced out the window. It wasn't recess at the moment for any grade so the only person Stan saw was a worker shoveling snow.

As soon as Stan saw the man his head started to hurt again and there was a flash of white light. Everything disappeared around him and Stan only saw the same man in front of him. He was lying on the ground dead in a pool of blood. Standing above him was a huge grizzly bear. Then there was another flash and everything around him went back to normal.

Stan blinked a few times then stared out the window at the man fearing the worse. A moment later a loud growl was heard from outside and suddenly a grizzly bear came into view and attacked the man from behind.

This caught everyone attention to outside and everyone screamed as the man was being mauled to death by the bear. Stan's screams of horror were much louder than everyone else's. Finally when the bear was sure the man was dead he stood over him, sniffed the air and then went back on all four paws and headed back to the woods.

By this time everyone had stopped screaming but were still staring in shock out the window. Stan was shaking like a leaf and Kyle noticed. "You okay?" Kyle asked getting out of his seat and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Stan jumped in surprise at his touch and didn't look at Kyle. Instead he looked at still shocked Mr. Garrison and said, "M-Mr. Garrison can I please be excused?"

"What? No!" said Mr. Garrison.

"Okay can I not _not_ be excused?" Stan asked.

"Umm yes" Garrison said confused.

"Thank you!" said Stan and he hurried out of the classroom closing the door behind him. He ran down the hallway to the left and out of the school.

"Crap!" said Garrison frustrated.

Kyle watched him go wanting to follow him to figure out what was wrong with his best friend. He raised his hand and said, "Mr. Garrison can please never ever not not not be excused?".

"No! I mean yes," said the still confused teacher.

"Thank you!" said Kyle and he ran out of the room and took a right down the hallway thinking Stan had gone that way.

"Oh God damn it!" Mr. Garrison shouted.

Cartman looked just as angry and said standing up. "Ay assholes I want to get out of class too! Mr. Garrison can I not ever be excused sometimes?".

"SIT DOWN!" yelled Mr. Garrison.

Cartman obeyed the teacher and sat back down at his desk swearing under his breath.

**I managed to add some humor in that chapter lol. Anyway please review**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

Stan ran down the streets of South Park trying not to look at anyone. He feared having another death prediction and hoped that if he didn't look at people he would not have a prediction. This was very difficult due to the fact that there were people everywhere walking up and down the sidewalks and driving in the streets.

Stan tried to keep his eyes closed till he got out of town but was forced to open them when he ran into someone.

"Hey kid watch it," said the man he bumped into.

Out of reflex and against his will, Stan opened his eyes and looked up at him. Instantly there was a flash and Stan saw the same man on the ground dead next to a car. This vision was quick so there was another flash a second later and Stan looked fearfully at the man.

The man then went to cross the street without looking both ways. "Wait! Stop!" Stan cried after him.

By this time the man was already in the street and looked sideways when he heard Stan's voice.. An incoming car coming right at him slammed on it's brakes but was still moving pretty fast. The man managed to see the car coming just in time to jump out of the way.

Stan sighed with relief then yelled out in surprise when he saw the man get hit by and car going the opposite direction.

"There's no stopping it," Stan whispered to himself.

He then glanced up just in time to see a another car drive by. A quick vision showed the car suddenly upside down and on fire. A second later the vision was gone and Stan saw a cat try to run across the street. The same car swerved out of the way just avoiding the cat only to have the car flip over. The car caught on fire with a small explosion killing the woman driving.

Putting his hands over his eyes and managed to run home without seeing anybody else. As soon as Stan opened his front door he saw his mother.

"Stanley what are you doing home?" she asked.

The look on Stan's face was beyond fear. He shut his eyes tight praying he would not have a prediction. When nothing happened Stan opened his eyes and whispered. "Thank God".

"Stan is everything okay?" Sharon said sounding concerned.

Stan was too nervous to answer so he simply ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed sighing heavily.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself not expecting an answer.

Stan sat back up and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He glanced over at a picture on his bedside table and gave a brief smile. It was a picture of him and Kyle playing together.

Then much to Stan's horror his head suddenly began to hurt again. There was a flash and Stan had another vision. This vision lasted longer than his previous few and this time Stan saw himself. At first he thought he was predicting his own death but then he saw that he was alive. He was in an ally way and it was raining. Stan noticed that he was kneeling down and appeared to be sobbing over something. Stan got closer to himself and his eyes widened horrified.

Stan saw himself kneeling next to Kyle who was lying on the ground with a bleeding chest. Then the light flashed again and the vision was gone.

Stan's yells and sobs of despair could be heard though out the house.

**Oh big cliffy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay right now the my poll for the next story I'm going to write is tied between a Stan and Kyle slash and a Stan and Kyle friendship. If you have not voted please vote and I'll close the poll and get to work on writing the story you chose. I already have ideas for all the subjects.** **Thanks.**

**Chapter 6**

Kyle went all through town looking for Stan. He called out his name countless times and went almost everywhere he thought he would be including Stark's Pond and every place in town. He finally realized that he didn't try Stan's house yet and quickly headed there.

Stan lied on his stomach on his be with his face in his pillow trying to hold back sobs. He felt this was the worst thing the worst thing that had ever happened to him by far. As if it wasn't bad enough that he kept seeing people die and didn't know why, now his best friend in the whole world was going to die. Just the thought of this was unbearable to Stan and made him cry into his pillow.

Sharon had heard her son from downstairs and hurried up to the closed door of Stan's room and knocked. "Stanley is everything okay?" she asked.

Stan lifted his tear stained face and looked at the door. "Mom I just want to be left alone right now".

"Okay sweetie just let me know if you need anything," said Sharon and left.

Stan laid down on his wet with tears pillow and tried to think of a way out of this. He had saved Kyle's life before. Could he do it again? Stan thought hard but couldn't think of a way. He had tried to stop his other visions from coming true but each and every one happened anyway. Stan finally decided that it was hopeless. Not only did all his visions come true but he didn't even know how Kyle was going to die. He simply saw him already dead. For all he knew Kyle could already be dead. This made Stan think of all the horrible ways Kyle could die causing him to shut his eyes tight trying his best not to think about it.

Stan's mental battle was interrupted by another knock on his bedroom door. This time Stan got up off his bed and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it his face lit up with joy because Kyle was standing right in front of him.

"Kyle!" Stan happily cried.

He threw his arms around Kyle and pulled him into a tight hug. Kyle was too surprised by Stan's reaction to hug back. When Stan pulled away from the hug after a long moment Kyle eyed him curiously.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you? You ran out of school without saying anything. Now you look like you've been crying your eyes out".

Stan looked down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact and muttered, "I'm just happy to see you alive".

"Well of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" Kyle asked.

It was at that moment that Stan decided if there was anyway to save his best friend he had to tell him the truth.

Stan looked into Kyle eyes appearing to be a little more confident now and said, "Kyle I need to tell you something".

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been really busy because of Christmas and all.**

**Also if you have not seen the episode called "Cartman's Incredible Gift" you should probably watch it because I'm going to make references to it in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"Tell me what?" Kyle asked.

"Remember when I go hit by the car and hurt my head?" asked Stan .

"Yeah".

"Well ever since then I've had this ability to see in the future," he said quickly.

Kyle had one eyebrow raised when he said. "What?"

Stan knew he got Kyle's attention so he continued. "And I keep getting visions of people dying and they come true. It's like I have a horrible new gift".

Kyle was starting to look angry when he said, "Stan I've said this before, people can't get gifts and especially not from head injuries. Remember when Cartman jumped off his roof and everyone thought he had physic powers? It was a bunch of crap he didn't have a gift, that fatass was lying".

"Yeah but you jumped off your roof to get physic powers too".

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I only jumped off the roof to make those stupid police officers think I was physic too and believe me about who the serial killer was. There is a logical explanation for everything".

Stan was now getting frustrated as well. "Okay if you are right then how am I predicting people's deaths?"

"You must still have a mental injury from the accident. It's all in your head," Kyle concluded.

"All in my head?! This is not all in my head! I saw Kenny die before it happened, I saw that man get killed by the bear before it happened, and now I have seen you die and I'm trying to prevent it!" Stan shouted.

Stan quickly put his hands over his mouth to stop him from talking but it was too late. He had not wanted to tell Kyle about what he had predicted so suddenly but the damage was done. Kyle looked surprised for a moment then concerned.

"Stan maybe you should take a few days off from school and get some rest".

Stan was now going from being frustrated to upset. His best friend in the whole world wasn't believing him which meant there was no way to save his life. "Kyle please, you're my best friend. You have to believe me".

Before Kyle could say anything Stan's mother called. "Stanley could you come downstairs for a minute?"

Stan gave a deep sigh and walked down the stairs to find his mom in the living room. "Is everything alright honey? I heard you yelling".

Stan wiped a stray tear from his eye and turned away from her. "Yeah Mom everything's fine".

"Okay," said Sharon and she went back into the kitchen.

As soon as she left Kyle came down the stairs and said. "Well I better get going. You try and get rest okay".

"No Kyle wait!" Stan quickly said but Kyle had already opened the front door. Suddenly out of nowhere Stan's dog Sparky came out from behind the couch and bolted out the door. "Sparky!" Stan yelled and he ran outside after his dog with Kyle close behind.

Stan was too busy chasing Sparky to notice that it had started to rain.

**Oh no another cliff hanger! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey welcome back.**

**Chapter 8**

Stan and Kyle chased Sparky through their neighborhood and into town. No matter how much they called after him the dog kept on running. They were running down the sidewalk which was surprisingly deserted until Sparky darted to the right and into an ally.

When Stan and Kyle finally caught up with the dog they stopped a few feet away from him to catch their breath. It was raining harder now and Stan finally noticed. When he realized where they were pure horror came over him.

"Kyle we need to get out of here now!" he cried.

After he said this he saw that Kyle was not looking at him but at Sparky. The gay dog was growling loudly at something up ahead. Stan looked up ahead too and suddenly saw a man step out from behind a dumpster. He was wearing a black leather coat and had on dark sunglasses even though the sun wasn't out.

Once the man stepped out Sparky made a terrified whimper and ran out of the ally past the boys in the direction of home.

"You kids have any money?" the man asked in a deep menacing voice.

Stan was too scared to say anything so Kyle timidly said, "N-no".

The man shook his head and took a hand gun out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm going say it again but I'm not asking this time," said the man and he pointed the gun at the two boys. "Give me all your money or one of you die".

Stan finally managed to find his voice and replied. "We don't have any money!"

"Well then I guess one of you are going to die then," said the man.

He pointed the gun at Stan and the boy closed his eyes shut tight waiting to the worst. He heard the gun fire and suddenly felt something push him to the ground. Stan quickly opened his eyes and felt no pain. He quickly looked himself over to see that he was in fact unscathed.

Stan then looked next to him and gasped when he saw Kyle lying on his stomach with blood all over the ground. The criminal laughed evilly and ran out of the ally way. Stan completely ignored him and cried out Kyle's name and crawled over to him.

Rain was pouring down on Stan as he quickly but gently turned Kyle over. His eyes were closed and he had a wound on his chest that was bleeding badly. Tears started to form in Stan's eyes as he whispered his best friend's name.

Suddenly Kyle opened his eyes and looked up at Stan who was supporting Kyle's head with one hand. "Stan?" Kyle said quietly.

"Y-yeah?" Stan managed to say.

Kyle then slowly said, "I'm sorry...I should have listened to you...you were right".

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this. It's my fault!" Stan cried as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Kyle started to cough and Stan's eyes widened as he saw him cough up some blood. "Thanks for being such as great friend Stan," said Kyle.

"No! Don't talk like that! You've got to hang on!" Stan half yelled.

Kyle closed his eyes and the boy who had saved Stan's life, was dead. "No! NO!!" Stan cried and buried his face in an uninjured part of Kyle's chest sobbing.

**That was so sad it hurt to write it. This story isn't over so please keep reading and please don't flame me. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is the last chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

When Stan opened his eyes he was greeted to a bright light above him. Stan squinted for a moment until he got used to the light then looked around. He recognized the white walls and the sound of a heart monitor beeping nearby. He quickly realized that he was lying on a bed in the hospital. As he tried to sit up he felt a sharp pain in his back and in his head. The pain only allowed him to carefully sit up on his elbows a little bit which allowed him to get a better view of the room.

Stan was still trying to figure out what was going on when he noticed something to the left of his bedside. He was very surprised when he realized that it was Kyle. His best friend was sitting in a chair next to him laying his head in his arms on the edge of the bed and was apparently asleep.

"Kyle?" Stan managed to say both confused and surprised.

Kyle woke up and slowly lifted his head to look at Stan. He looked terrible, there were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were red from crying. It took a moment for Kyle to realize that Stan was awake and when he did his whole face seemed to light up.

"Stan! You're awake!" Kyle cried happily with tears in his eyes.

Before Stan could ask what the hell was going on Kyle climbed up onto the hospital bed and embraced his friend. Stan winced from the pain but hugged back anyway. When Kyle pulled away he said happily. "I knew you were going to be okay. I never gave up hope!"

Stan didn't have a chance to ask what he was talking about because just then both his parents, Kyle's parents, and a doctor came in to the room.

"Stanley!" Sharon cried and ran over and hugged her son.

Once she pulled away Randy hugged him as well. "Mom, Dad what happened?"

Before they could say anything the doctor spoke up. "You were hit by a car Stan and you've been in a coma ever since,".

Stan was surprised by this and glanced over at Kyle who nodded in agreement with the doctor.

"The doctors said you may never wake up but Kyle never left your side for more than a minute," said Sheila.

"How long was I out?" Stan asked.

"Almost two weeks," said Gerald.

Stan looked shocked again then asked, "Can I talk to Kyle alone for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie," said Stan's mom. And all the adults left the room.

Stan smiled at Kyle and he returned the smile. "Did you really stay by my side the whole time?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be alone. I know how much you hate hospitals".

Stan laughed and replied "I thought I lost you".

Kyle was startled by Stan's reply and said. "Me? You're the one who got hit by a car and scared me to death!".

"Yeah but I had a terrible dream that you died," Stan said softly.

Kyle didn't really know what to say to this so he simply said. "Sometimes I thought this was just a nightmare but when it would not go away I knew it was real".

Stan felt bad, he knew that his super best friend had gone through a lot during the past two weeks. He smiled at Kyle and said, "Thanks for being there for me".

"No problem dude. Just promise me one thing," said Kyle.

"What?"

"The next time you decide to go home in a snow storm you let my mom drive you home," said Kyle.

Stan laughed and hugged his friend again. He was so glad his best friend was alive and he didn't have a horrible gift after all.

**The End**

**I'm pretty proud of the ending. Did you like it? I hope you did. I've started another Stan and Kyle friendship fic recently called ****Careful What You Wish For**** in case you're interested . See ya.**


End file.
